A Light Comes Forth
by daydream13
Summary: There's a new girl in town with a secret. Some villains have improved somewhat and teamed up to accomplish an evil plan. Cyborg is feeling a bit lonely of late. Things are going to change, but for better, or for worse? First story, please give it a chance
1. Of Tofu and Titans

**PLEASE READ: This is my first ever fan fiction, so I hope you like it. I agree with many other autors that say flames should be used to toast marshmallows. Yum! But anyhow, constructive criticism is extremely encouraged, I always look for ways to improve. So please review so I can learn and give you even better stories! Thanks : ))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, the only things that are mine are the plot of this fan fiction and the character of Prism.**

**Chapter One: Of Tofu and Titans**

"Tofu. Ick. One thing left in the homeless foodbox and it had to be meat-flavored tofu." Prism sighed as she walked off with her find.

Unfortunately, Jump City had a rather high homeless population. The shelter could only take so many people, and so the city's solution had been a public foodbox. Prism had arrived after most others, and had found a very generous offering of tofu left at the bottom. Apparently someone had decided to do a favor to Jump's few homeless vegans.

_Well, I guess this is better then nothing._ Prism looked around her as she walked, watching the busy streets of the lunch hour, and the people on the sidewalks. It was a beautiful day, and the city was full of life. Prism loved days like these, sunny and warm, the perfect day to enjoy in the city's huge park.

_The only thing that would make a day like this better would be not having to eat tofu and sharing the day with someone else. _she thought. _Heh, right, like anyone would want to hang out with me. I'm just some homeless girl from another city. Don't talk to strangers, and all that._ "Okay, enough of the self-pity party." she said to herself.

Waking from her thoughts she realized that she'd come to a stand-still at the park entrance. She found a secluded spot at the back of the park, behind some bushes, and opened her box of tofu. She stared at the unnaturally pale substance for a few moments, sighed, and shrugged.

"Now or never I guess." she picked up one of the patty shaped pieces and took a bite. She chewed thoughtfully for a moment, then swallowed. "Heh, thanks to flavoring, it actually tastes like chicken!" she said with a small laugh. "I guess I can live with this for a day."

It was an uneventful day so far for the Titans. There had been no crimes attempted to call them out to the city, so they were relaxing in the tower in their different ways.

"I am SO kicking your but!" With the exception of Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were battling intensely on the Game Station in the common room. A green wrestler on the screen was shoved out of a circle by a similar blue figure.

"BOOYAH! In your face!" yelled Cyborg, who leapt up from the couch and began doing his victory dance, while Beast Boy looked on and sulked slightly.

Raven looked up from the book she was reading and shook her head. _Boys. _she sighed, and continued reading her book on barrier spells.

Starfire floated over from the kitchen to congratulate Cyborg. "Oh, Cyborg, how wonderful! You are victorious! May I suggest a picnic at the park to celebrate your triumph and this magnificent weather?" At this, Beast Boy perked up.

"Hey, that's a great idea Star! How 'bout it Robin?" "Sure," said the boy wonder. "Lets pack some lunch!"

**Short, I know, but this first chapter is kind of just setting the scene. I hope to make them longer in the future. Well, why are hanging around here? Go forth and review, please tell me honestly what you thought! Thanks to any and all who do!**


	2. Of Picnics and Plots

**So, here's my new chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, the only things that are mine are the plot of this fan fiction and the character of Prism.**

**Chapter Two: Of Picnics and Plots**

Prism had finished her meal of tofu and was about to get up and leave, when she heard the sound of voices approaching. Slightly curious, because she knew most people stayed in the main area of the park, where the grounds were better tended, she stayed behind her bush and kneeled to peer through it.

Her eyes were met by an unusual bunch. A green skinned boy with elf-like ears, and a black and purple uniform was arguing with a mysterious looking girl in a blue cloak and hood, who had a black leotard and a decorative chain belt underneath.

"Aw, come on Raven," the green boy was saying, "try some tofu, just once! You might like it!"

"No." she said in a monotone. "I've told you before Beast Boy, I respect you being a vegetarian, but that does not give me the slightest inclination to eat tofu."

"But you can't know until you try! _Please_?" he asked, morphing into a green kitten and looking at her with cute pleading eyes.

"You _know_ that face doesn't work on me Beast Boy."

He shifted back. "C'mon - "

A metal hand rested on his shoulder. "Give it a rest BB, if she doesn't feel like trying tofu, that's her loss. Besides, it's more for you!" said a person behind Beast Boy who looked to be half robot.

_Tofu, heh, funny coincidence. _Thought Prism.

Just then, two more figures came into view, carrying what looked like supplies for a picnic. One was a boy with spiky black hair and an eye mask, a red shirt, green pants, and a yellow cape. The other was a girl with long orange hair, a purple top with an armor-like metal piece over her shoulders, and a purple mini-skirt and boots. Both had a massive load in their arms, and were glad to set their things down at the nearby picnic table.

"All right Titans, get ready for Cy's world famous backyard grillin'!" proclaimed Cyborg as he prepared the grill.

_Titans? Of course! _Prism mentally slapped herself. _These are the Teen Titans my dad always talked about! How did I __**not**__ recognize them from his description?! What are the odds of there being another green kid that lives in Jump City?_

"Blegh, meat!" said Beast Boy. "Dudes, I'll stick to my tofu burgers, thank you. I've **been** most of those animals!"

He then changed into a cat and began to walk of in the direction of Prism's bush, planning to climb a tree and watch the others until the food was ready. He figured he'd leave Raven some space for a while after the whole tofu thing.

_Looks like it's time to cut out. _Thought Prism, and so she sneaked of through the trees.

Beast Boy paused for a moment before climbing the tree, and wondered who had left an empty box of tofu burgers on the ground behind the bushes. _Hmm, maybe someone had some of the tofu I left in the foodbox. That would be cool!_

Not so long ago in the afternoon, in a secret hide-out not very far away, Control Freak sat, deep in villainous thought.

He had engaged the Titans in many battles, pitting them against some of television's most notorious villains, and still they had won.

"It's not fair!" he shouted, jumping up so fast his orange swivel chair was left spinning behind him. "I am the Terror of Television! The Master of Movies! The King of Comics! The God of Geeks!" He held out his double-sided light saber and struck a dramatic pose for the empty room.

"I, Control Freak, will destroy the Teen Titans once and for all! I...just need a little time to figure out how to do that." he said in a slightly smaller voice. With that, he slid his large bulk back down into the chair, rested his head on his hand, and went back to his plotting.

Control Freak wasn't the only person with a case of villains-block. In an abandoned alleyway, somewhere in the heart of Jump City, Dr. Light sat despondently on a pile of empty crates.

The Titans had foiled his plans at every turn. There had to be some way he could gain power and defeat them. Suddenly he leapt up in excitement.

"I've got it! I'll drain the energy from 50,000 barrels of oil, and then I shall be unstoppable!" he began an evil laugh, then stopped.

"No, wait...I've already tried that. Fine, I'll take the power of the Aurora Borealis and...curses, I've used all my best plans!" he slumped back on the crates, depressed once more.

**So, how was it? Did anyone seem OOC to you? I hope I didn't seem like I was being overly descriptive with the Titans. I know I used a lot of long sentences. B.P.P. Chef - how did I do with the spacing? More, less, keep it this way? Thanks a bunch for taking the time to message and review : ))**


End file.
